A Second Chance
by geehtar
Summary: Time has passed and things have changed... So when they meet 5 years later, what will they find?
1. Maybe It

**Los Angeles:**

"Jacqueline Kirk is already the hottest name around! THIS... will just take it to a whole 'nother level!"

Wade, Jackie's agent sat back in his swivel chair in silence, listening to the executive producer's rant in his office.

It's not like the man doesn't have a point... He thought to himself, But it just doesn't seem like the greatest idea, knowing what he knew.

"The moment this town heard that Jackie was back five years ago, scripts everywhere were practically rewritten for her and thrown on her lap!" the executive continued, now wildly pacing in front of Wade's desk, gesturing with his hands and arms, "They begged her to play Katniss in The Hunger Games... BEGGED HER for Christ's sakes! What does she do? She says no! No explanation! The studio will just not take NO for an answer anymore!"

"But Mike, it was still a box office success without her… and… and her Neptune schedule conflicted with..." Wade started, knowing his defense of Jackie was weak.

Mike raised his hand to call for silence, and took a deep breath. He faced Wade and in a much slower and lower tone said, "That's not the point... They know it did well, but they believe it would have done better with her on... They also know it's MY job to make sure YOU do YOUR job to get her signing... And when they feel someone's messed with their numbers… they… they're just not happy. You get it?"

Wade understood. They were using a power play, either play by their rules or you don't get to play at all... Not him, not Mike, not even Jackie. Maybe Jackie. The studio couldn't have known how endeared she had become to pop culture prior to the film nor predicted how hugely popular she would continue to be years after Neptune. They would never release her from her contract. Him and Mike on the other hand, well, they both knew they were expendable. They also both had families. He sighed, "I got it, Mike. I'll make it happen."

Mike stood there in silence, "Good." He said, and walked out without another word.

* * *

**Beverly Hills:**

Jackie was sitting on the patio of The Belvedere in Beverly Hills engrossed in a book when her phone rang. She quickly glanced down and saw it was Wade. She hit decline and resumed her reading. As she was about to take a sip of her coffee, the phone rang a second time. She begrudgingly put down her book and picked up the phone.

"Hello..." Jackie successfully omitted the annoyance from her voice, but all she could muster was a flat greeting.

"Good morning Hon!" Wade said a little too chipper. Jackie knew that tone, the man wanted something.

"What do you want Wade?" Jackie said teasingly. She couldn't help it. No matter her mood, Wade could turn it around. He seemed to be the only person who could do that nowadays. Especially after the incident.

"Did you read the script I sent you?" Jackie didn't have to say anything as Wade continued, "I know what you're going to say... But this is different! I think you'll really like the character development... And the interplay of... Uh... Characters..."

Jackie couldn't help but smile and shake her head at his feeble attempt at enticing her, "Oh Wade..."

"Okay, I may not have all of the lingo down to talk screenplay artsy-fartsy but it doesn't change the fact that it's a good script! A GREAT script! Forget that it's attached to a major studio... That it's big budget... Once you read it, at its core it's a great story for our time! It's got heart! ... Think Academy Awards! But small... Very small!"

Jackie was smiling widely as Wade rambled on. The truth was not what Wade thought it to be. After Neptune, Jackie had turned down any major motion picture part thrown her way. Instead she turned her attention to independent films. From drama to dark comedy, feel-good romance and even disturbing psychological thrillers, she even did a film entirely in French, which she had to learn in three months. However, with Wade being a great agent, the studio's PR and by her own ability to recognize a great script, every single one had been a hit in their own right or garnered critical attention and praise both in festivals and with its audiences.

It perplexed Wade that she continued to say yes to low budget films that required extremely long and sometimes unorganized schedules when she could have any part with any team she wanted. Jackie just told him that she was doing it for the art… "to cultivate her craft and challenge herself by returning to the roots of acting, without all its bells and whistles." Though this was true to a huge extent, as Jackie loved acting and working, it was mainly intended to stop the inquiries and speculation. But instead, she was propelled to a different level of stardom. With much reluctance, she had become the "it-girl" of indie films. Though some in the business called her an elitist, others believed her to be a true bohemian artist. Whatever their opinion… her name and face still ended up on the headlines.

The truth was that Jackie just wanted to be left alone to do what she loved. She longed and searched for anonymity by acting in independent films. She didn't like what came with fame and so steered herself away from big name, big budget, BIG PUBLICITY movies. Sure there were the sometimes fun parts; dinners, awards, dresses, gifts. But she also knew the darker side of it.

That side of it is a story that she could not leave behind; not only because of the media, but because of her heart and mind as well. The incident happened before Neptune, in a town called Bloomington. No one knows exactly what happened, but everyone had their ideas and opinions. With that, she became infamous.

"Wade…" Jackie interrupted, deciding to put him out of his misery, "I read the script…"

Well, almost out of his misery, "And?"

Jackie let the silence hang for a beat longer, "Aaaand… I liked it…" Jackie heard a loud thump, which she assumed was either Wade slamming his hand on the table in victory or falling out of his chair in surprise.

"Yes!" Wade exclaimed, "This is going to be great! YOU are going to be GREAT! I'll call the studio up right now!"

With that, Jackie heard the click of the phone. She smiled to herself, knowing that Wade purposely hung up quickly in case she changed her mind. She wouldn't. It was a very good script after all…

_Besides_, Jackie thought to herself, _maybe it's time._

* * *

**Bloomington:**

Catherine stepped out of the cab and walked to her front door, suitcase in hand. Her parents' house… HER house still stood beautiful. She smiled sadly, contemplating how everything could look the same but be so different.

She inserted the key in the door and turned the lock. The house looked the same inside as well. The furnishing clean and well taken care of, thanks to the cleaning service she had hired prior to her three year departure. But the memories still lingered in her mind, and no amount of polishing and cleaning could scrub them away.

Memories spent in her youth, with her parents. Helping her mother in the kitchen for dinner or standing on her fathers' shoes for a dance. Of nights spent cuddled between them in front of the fire and of Birthdays and Christmases, laughter and love.

And more recently, memories of the only person she ever loved. Catherine did not allow herself to continue on.

Those were the memories that drove her away from this place. Leaving to travel and conduct research through fellowships with different Academic Institutions in Europe and Asia. For two years after_…_ Catherine tried to continue living in the house. But the memories became too much; the pain too great to bear. So she left, and three years later, she finds herself back.

Catherine dropped her suitcase and locked the door behind her, "Home Sweet Home…" She said aloud to no one. She wondered if she would grow to regret her decision to return. But she doubted it…

_Besides_, Catherine thought to herself, _maybe it's time._


	2. First Glance

_**Please review/comment if you would like for me to continue! Much appreciated.**_

* * *

**Los Angeles:**

Jackie subconsciously tapped her pen on the desk. She had been sitting in a conference room adjacent to Wade's office for script notes with the writers for the better half of the day. The writers had first been annoyed to find out that they had to attend such a meeting, then terrified once they saw all the markings of red ink on her script, then impressed with her suggestions and insight. They had heard rumors of what it was like to work with her; the long hours, spontaneous phone calls anytime of the day or night, rewrites after rewrites. But what they now realized after hours of analysis and discussion of the script was that she was intelligent and meticulous; she took her job and her art seriously. Their disagreements were frustrating and challenging but intellectually stimulating, and reminded them of why they loved their jobs. If she keeps up this sort of discourse for the remainder of filming, they could understand where the misconception could arise... They just couldn't keep up with her intellectual ponderings and ferocity.

By the day's end however, Jackie was mentally exhausted and her remaining energy was focused on memories of a certain brick house thousands of miles away from Los Angeles. From what Jackie could catch in between her snippets of thoughts, the writers and Wade were now just idly discussing the details of filming schedules and locations, at least of what they knew.

"So the location is... ?" She caught Wade asking right before another thought passed through her head. Jackie sat staring out the window at the impending sunset and remembered a day from long ago. 'A day in heaven' she had thought, soaring in the clouds in a Cessna with the sunset dead ahead; and an angel by her side. Blonde and delicate, and so beautiful in her vulnerability. Hair so soft, a halo cradling the curves of her face. Eyes so clear, reflecting the colors of dusk. A smile so sweet, it broke her heart.

"…and Bloomington."

Jackie snapped back from her wistfulness, "What?" She looks around, attempting to identify the owner of the voice, "Wait… what?" She looked to Wade for answers and found Wade seemingly just as perplexed by the statement. He looked at her and then at the writer, then back at her; mouth ajar in surprise.

"Bloomington… One of… the movie locations…" The writer repeated, unsure of what just transpired. He looked to Jackie, then to Wade, then back to Jackie, "I thought… you knew.."

Jackie stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

**Cabo San Lucas**

Mike picked up his ringing phone, not bothering to open his eyes from behind his sunglasses or get up from his lounged position. "Talk to me.."

Mike was momentarily dazed from the bellowing on the other end. He struggled for a bit before recognizing the voice of the caller, "Wade, its business… it's not personal…" He finally gets up, removing his sunglasses, "Yes it's business… it's all publicity! You know how much free publicity we'll get? And prior to filming!"

Mike stood up, putting his hand to his waist, "I know the story… I know what happened in Bloomington… and so does the studio… Who do you think made the call?"

He let Wade continue with his tirade for a while longer before stating plainly, "She signed on, she signed a contract… that's that. Get it done or we'll all have a lawsuit in our hands… Act like an agent Wade… not a babysitter…"

Mike hung up the phone without another word. He squeezed the space between his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He knows what he looks like… he looks like the dick that didn't have a heart. It wasn't his call, but someone had to be the messenger. Someone had to be the bad guy and unfortunately, in this case it was him. He sighed.

* * *

**Bloomington**

4_ months later_

Catherine strolled the familiar path up to the campus. She hugged her coat tighter to her body, blocking the November chill. She had always loved this time of the year on campus. With the turning of the leaves and their sudden cascade only to end up crunching under her feet, it was both glorious and heart-breaking. As she neared her destination, the Psychology building, she noticed that her usually peaceful path was being assaulted by the bustle of students scurrying towards a crowd in the field between the austere brick building and its neighboring structure. She juggled her notes and books to occupy only one arm and pushed aside her bangs to get a clearer view. Turning, Catherine glimpsed a professional camera and thought of the Film department, _Must have missed that memo_, she thought.

Suddenly a group of college girls cut across her path, oblivious to her existence. Along with their rapid footsteps, she heard in their more rapid conversation a name that froze her in her tracks, Jacqueline Kirk. A frown formed on her brow as she tried to comprehend what she had just overheard. Jacqueline Kirk was here, in Bloomington. Her chest tightened along with her grip on her books, not wanting to believe. Without thinking, she found herself cutting across the lawn, one foot hurriedly placed in front of the other towards the crowd. She pushed her way through the mob muttering apologies, or at least those she thought in her head. Catherine was rendered speechless by the sudden turn of events. Any sound she attempted to make seems to have been caught at her throat. The students were first annoyed by the persistence of the stranger attempting to push past from behind them, but upon turning their head and realizing that it was Professor Stark, they moved to let her pass.

By the time Catherine reached the orange and white wooden road blocks, a low muttering of her name was passing through the crowd. Everyone knew the speculations. They had also seen the pictures published in the tabloids. But Catherine was oblivious to their whispers and probing eyes, watching and waiting to see what would unfold. She scanned the area before her, spotting trailers and video monitors; cameras and cables running haphazardly in whichever direction and chairs angled in a way that did not allow her to read the writing on the back. Then she spotted a petite woman standing next to a man, whom she assumed was the director, deeply engrossed in what she also assumed was a script. Jacqueline Kirk really was here, in Bloomington.

Jackie was deeply engrossed in her conversation with Daniel, the Director. They were discussing the direction of the next scene they were about to shoot and the best angles to approach them in. The crew had now been shooting on site for nearly a week, with today being her first day on set. Prior to her leaving her trailer, Wade and the film crew had warned her of the crowd that had formed days prior. They had passerby's inquiring and campers camping out, persistent in their wait to see if the rumors were true that Jacqueline Kirk was indeed shooting a feature film in Bloomington. Jackie was used to such behavior from previous movies and had learned how to tune out the clamor of exited fans or story-hungry reporters to focus on her project.

However, something about the commotion in the crowd caught Jackie's attention. It wasn't about what was being said but rather what wasn't. The shrieks of excitement and request for pictures and autographs were gone and were instead replaced by a low murmuring of something she could not understand. Spectator noises were often easy enough to dial down while shooting; all the director had to do was threaten that he would close the set from viewers. But since they currently were not filming, this sudden shift in sound was more curious.

Jackie looked up towards the crowd and was greeted by gasps from the audience. Some whispered to their friends while others shifted their gaze into the crowd. Jackie soon realized what was being muttered in the mob; _Stark_. Her heart dropped at the realization, and her eyes roved quickly over the group. Finally, she was able to spot the object of everyone's attention.

In all her glory, she stood there in the crowd. Their eyes met and held for what felt like a split second and an eternity at the same time. Jackie whispered her excuses to Daniel, but they were so unintelligible that he had to ask her to repeat it. After making her excuses and requesting for a brief moment, she turned to head towards the professor, only to find her already retreating and pushing her way out of the crowd. Jackie's instinct was to run after the woman, and after feeling a quick twitch to do just that, her conscious mind took over and assessed the situation. What she found were hundreds of people with their eyes, and video phones pointed at her.

Jackie exhaled deeply and forced herself to resume her discussion with Daniel as if nothing was amiss; even though the conversation had turned very one-sided and despite the fact that nothing of what was said registered with her. For the rest of the day, she went about her work as best she could, hiding the fact that her mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of Catherine Stark.


	3. Here

Jackie looked at the clock and finished tying the laces on her converses. 11:30 pm. She stood up, quickly put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed a black hooded sweater that was beside her on the bed. She put it on, taking care to tuck in all the strands of her long blonde hair in the hood. After adjusting the shoulders, she headed out the door.

Standing at the bottom of the staircase of the rented home she was staying at during the duration of filming, Jackie slyly looked out the window by the front door. There she saw several news crews camped in vans and on lawn chairs on the sidewalk. She was sure they were there for more than coverage of the filming, most likely they heard of the scene that transpired in the afternoon and were now trying to sniff out a juicy story. Jackie walked to the living room making sure that she could be seen through one of its windows. She turned on the television set and increased the volume. She then made her way back to the window and closed the curtains, but only after she was sure that at least one of the reporters had spied her actions. That should keep them there, she thought. With that, she walked to the back of the house and out into the drizzling darkness.

Catherine sat at her dinner table, absent-mindedly stirring her tea. The clinking sound the spoon made as it hit the teacup was almost hypnotic. But even that was not enough to drown out the thoughts that kept seeping into her mind. Catherine felt conflicted. Happiness and dread battling it out; slamming around and against the walls of her chest that it seemed inevitable to burst. They had parted amicably the last afternoon in June despite the hurtful exchanges they had shared previous, with their farewell being bittersweet. So much had gone unsaid, swept under the rug, just so both of them could go on. Now, here they were; five years later, a long time with so many open wounds and so much more happening in between. Catherine exhaled in an attempt to subside the pain forming in her chest.

Catherine had just cleared her head enough to start scanning the articles sprawled on the table in front of her when a soft rapping startled her out of concentration. She gasped in surprise, her head snapping towards the glass door leading to the back porch. There, through the raindrops rolling down the glass, she saw a figure standing, at first not recognizing. Catherine's brows furrowed at the realization that Jacqueline Kirk was standing outside on her back porch in the rain. She quickly stood up and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked, standing aside and motioning with a sweep of her hand to come in. Jackie hesitated at first, not knowing whether she was entirely welcomed, then finally, she stepped inside. Catherine peered through the darkness in the backyard to see if anyone had followed her, then closed the door. "Are you crazy? You're gonna get sick!" She exclaimed after turning to the other woman.

Jackie turned and pulled her hood down, "I'm sorry." She said with a small shake of her head. She hugged her arms around her body and unconsciously rubbed her arms in an attempt to return warmth in her limbs. She shifted her weight not knowing what to say. Jackie could not hold her gaze for very long, only able to glance up quickly before having to drop them back on the ground.

Catherine stayed silent. She looked as fragile as the first time she had entered her house, but older… and different. She could not put her finger on what. She watched as water trickled down from Jackie's damp hair, following the curve of her face. She saw Jackie involuntarily shudder, "Let me get you something a little less wet…" Catherine said, with a small smirk. Jackie looked up and smirked back in an appreciation for the concern and the slight teasing intended to break the ice.

Jackie looked around her familiar surroundings. It was as she remembered it, from the memories that she had been replaying in her mind for the past five years. Not a moment later, she heard Catherine's footsteps as she made her way back, followed by an even faster pitter-patter of feet. Or Paws in this case, as she saw that Catherine was shadowed by an old fury friend.

"Ethan!" Jackie said excitedly, getting down on one knee.

Catherine was surprised to realize how much she enjoyed the sight. She hung back and observed their interaction, with Ethan's tail furiously wagging and his paws shifting on her shoulders. Jackie, with her eyes closed and a smile, allowing him to sniff her hair and face before finally getting up.

Catherine approached with a throw blanket as Jackie started removing her sweater. "Here, let me help," she said after observing Jackie's slight struggle to manipulate the wet and heavy material. Catherine put the blanket on the kitchen island and grabbed the sides of Jackie's sweater from the bottom. She pulled up slowly, in time with the other woman's efforts to dislodge her arms and head. Catherine's breath came in short at their proximity, her fingertips brushing the length of Jackie's sides. She saw Jackie's shirt rise up, caught with the direction of the sweater, to reveal a very flat and very toned stomach. She pulled back just before Jackie's head surfaced from under the sweater and looked away feeling heat rise to her cheeks. There was just no easy exit out of sweater, much less a sexy one, but Jackie had managed to accomplish the latter.

Jackie tugged down at her shirt a bit embarrassed and flustered. She had felt Catherine's fingers glide up her waist, grateful that her head was buried inside the sweater. Catherine's touch felt warm and familiar and it made her heart pound. She took the blanket that Catherine was holding out and wrapped it around her shoulders, using the corners to rub her damp and cold nose. "Thanks," she said quietly with a smile.

"Do you want some tea?" Catherine asked, not waiting for an answer. She walked to the cupboards and took out another cup and poured from the kettle on the stove. She carried it to the table and placed it down. Jackie followed and sat down, sipping slowly.

"Peppermint, no sugar…" Jackie said, cocking her head to the side, how she takes her tea.

Catherine shrugged with a smile, "I grew to like it…"

"What are you working on?" Jackie asked nodding towards the chaotic pile of papers on the table. "Looks interesting…" She adds, turning one of the articles to read the title. "Greif and Learned Helplessness, sounds depressing."

Catherine chuckled, "Research for a paper I'm writing." Jackie nodded.

The room was silent except for the jingling noise of Ethan's chew toy.

"Do you want some more?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Jackie responded. "I hope I didn't interrupt you during an epiphany or something." She continued, immediately hating herself for her lame attempt at humor.

"No, no, it's fine." Catherine was quick to interject. "So… What are you doing here?" She asked, deciding to cut to the chase.

Jackie lifted her cup to her lips, "Filming." She said coolly, smiling behind her cup and sipping.

Catherine saw the laughter in her eyes. She chuckled, glancing away to try to compose herself. "I figured as much… the cameras from earlier gave it away," she teased "but… I mean… here. Right now, all cloak and dagger through the rain, risking pneumonia."

Jackie looked at the almost empty cup in her hand, now deep in thought, "I don't really know… I… just wanted to be here." She looked up at Catherine with a sad smile. There really was not much to say other than the truth. She knew there had to be other reasons, but it was still all a big jumble in her head. This was the one thing she was sure of.

Catherine was not prepared for Jackie's answer. Nor the intensity in which the woman now looked at her. Not that she knew or had any expectations of her reply. But the simplicity and honesty just took her by surprise. _She wanted to be here_, it filled her with… Happiness? Fear? Both?

"Today, on set… I saw you… and you left." Jackie continued, trying to read Catherine's expression.

"I didn't know what to do." Catherine now had to look away, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Neither did I…" Jackie said.

Catherine chuckled, "What do you mean? I live here."

Jackie now had to chuckle at the incredulous way she responded, "I know that…" she said smiling, the mood turning lighter, "I mean, before filming… they told me you were overseas… had been for a while."

Catherine mouthed "ah…" understanding what the other woman meant. "Would you not have come had I been here?" She asked teasingly, but fishing for an answer.

"Yes… No…" Jackie started, "I don't know…" She continued, shaking her head at her own confusion. Then grew silent.

"Of all the places in the world, huh?" Catherine stated to no one in particular.

Both Jackie and Catherine heard a phone vibrate. Jackie reached in her front pants pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "Excuse me," she said standing up after noticing the caller ID. She walked a little ways away from the table before picking up. "Hello?"

Catherine busied herself by tidying up the table to give Jackie some privacy.

"I'm fine…" She heard Jackie say. "No… no one saw me leave… No… really… I'm okay… I just needed some space… Needed to go for walk… No I don't need to be picked up…"

Jackie turned towards Catherine and mouthed "Sorry." Catherine smiled as an acceptance of her apology.

"I'll be back soon… They won't see me come in… Okay… bye."

"Sorry about that," Jackie said. "My cloak and daggering skills aren't a match to Wade's tracking and monitoring abilities." They both smiled, and after a brief moment she said, "I have to go…"

Catherine didn't move, but as she watched Jackie reach for her still wet sweater and start to pull off the throw blanket from her shoulder she said, "Keep it. Don't want you getting sick."

"Thanks," Jackie replied.

Jackie approached the sitting woman slowly. Catherine straightened up in her chair watching closely. Jackie reached out to touch Catherine's hair, first with one hand, then the other. Catherine looked into Jackie's eyes, heart pounding. Jackie bent over and planted a kiss on her head and held it there. Catherine closed her eyes and felt a lump forming in her throat. But as quickly as the kiss began, it ended and she heard the click of the door.


End file.
